


Welcome Home

by TenshiWarrior



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Sherlock (TV), Sonic X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow and Sakura have returned from their two year voyage of looking for Sherlock after Shadow called it quits. They go to John, hoping that he’ll let them stay with him and forgive them for leaving without saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Two years…

 

They have been searching all over the world for Sherlock for two years, and yet no matter where they had looked, he was nowhere to be found.

 

Shadow had called it off just weeks before they had returned to London, saying goodbye to their new friends, and thanking them for all of their help.

 

When Shadow had returned, he had told Sakura that they were to go to John’s place, hopefully he’ll let them stay with him.

 

Shadow had finished up getting a few of things into the cab, “Well, that should do it.” Shadow said.

 

“You sure you don’t want to stay here in the factory?” Alice had asked Shadow, “We have plenty of room for the two of you.”

 

“I appreciate the offer, but I think it’s time Sakura and I went back to where we both belong.”

 

“I understand. If you ever feel like coming back, our doors are always open.”

 

“Thanks. For everything.” Shadow said, “Being with you guys has been great, really.”

 

“Yeah, I can’t say that I enjoyed it, but it was fun while it lasted.” Envy said.

 

“The important thing is we had a good time together.”Aelita said.

 

“Yeah, we did, didn’t we?” Sakura said, “Thanks you guys.”

 

“It’s been a pleasure having you two.” Yumi said.

 

Both Shadow and Sakura said their goodbyes to the rest of them, and Alice escorted them to the cab outside.

 

“Thanks you two.” Alice said.

 

“For what?” Sakura asked, “For taking care of them for me while I was away.” Alice said to them with her smile, “Give my love to John will you?”

 

Shadow and Sakura both nodded their heads, “Of course.” Shadow said. They gave Alice a hug, and got into the cab, and waved goodbye as the cab drove to their destination.

 

They had soon arrived where John had stayed. They both got their stuff and had gotten out of the cab; Soon, they approached the door. Shadow was the first to ring the doorbell.

 

“Shadow?” Sakura said, “What if… What if John won’t let us stay with him?”

 

“Somehow, I don’t think that’ll happen.” Shadow had reassured her.

 

They soon heard the door open, and there he was, standing there, shocked to see them both.

 

He put both of his hands over his mouth, “Oh my god… Shadow! Sakura!”

 

He then threw his arms around both of them , and they both returned the hug to him, “I can’t believe it! You two came back!”

 

“Yeah! I can’t really believe it either.” Shadow joked, “Do you mind if we come in?”

 

“Of course, come in!” John said showing them inside.

 

They both sat in the living room couch as John came back in with something to drink for them. John had soon sat beside them as he gave them their drinks. “I still can’t believe that you two came back.” John said, “You know I was starting think that Baskerville took the two of you again.”

 

Shadow couldn’t say anything to him.

 

“I mean, I was worried sick about you two. Not hearing you for two years in all.”

 

“I know.” Shadow said, “I’m sorry, I should’ve called. I should’ve wrote to you.  It’s just, a lot has happened since we’ve been away, that I didn’t have the urge to pick up my own phone.”

 

“What do you mean?” John asked.

 

“I’ve lost many of my friends during my travels, and I feel so stupid about doing something like this I mean ever since that-”

 

Shadow had said nothing, knowing it would upset all three of them. Seeing as how John wouldn’t let Sherlock’s suicide go. Before he met Sherlock, both him and John were best friends, no they were pretty much like brothers. Although the downside was the fact that almost everyone thought that they were both gay. He was even told once that Sherlock thought that John was gay and was trying to hit on him, but still, it was just the two of them, against the rest of the world.  

 

Sakura had finally said to John, “Look what we’re trying to say is that we’re really sorry about leaving without saying anything.”

 

“Yeah, we’re sorry.” Shadow said, “If you can accept our apology will you let us stay with you for a while?”

 

“Why not go back to  221B?” John asked

 

“Well, we’re just not ready to go back there.” Shadow said, “I hope you understand.”

 

John said nothing to them, and thought about what they were asking. With all that’s going on in his life, with his new love Mary, and his plans on proposing to her, he didn’t know what to say to them. But one thing was for sure, he couldn’t turn them down, not after what they went through.

 

“Of course I understand.” John said to them, “You can stay here as long as you like.”

 

Shadow and Sakura were both somewhat shocked to hear this from John, although on the other hand, they weren’t at all.

 

“Thanks John.” Shadow said.

 

“Thank you so much.” Sakura said.

 

All of them proceeded into a group hug, happy to finally see each other once again.

 

“Welcome home you two.” John had said.

 

-End of Welcome Home-


End file.
